Fami
Warning! This page contains spoilers. Read at your own risk! Featured in episode 13 of the "Fifth" season Naisho. Her VA is Kumiko Watanabe. She is a one-shot character appearing in the very final episode of the entire Ojamajo Doremi series. Her color appears to be pink and her full name is unknown. So she is called Fami/Fami-Chan. History/Biography Not much is explained of this mysterous little witch. She comes from the future to spy on a certain Ojamajo. At first, Doremi assumed it was just a cat or random noises she heard. But when Fami goes to apologize for what happened during class, the two females realize how much they had in common. Doremi never finds out Fami-chan is her grand-daughter. Bringing Fami to her place, the pink haired girl sees them in the middle of the doll festival. Awkwardly Fami meets her little sister Pop and Doremi's parents. Upon seeing Doremi's scribbles on the bottom of the doll she saved, Fami begins to cry. Doremi comforts the girl, then once more things go well. At the end of the episode, Fami is seen casting magic in order to go back to her time. Revealing that she actually is a witch as well and carries the same doll around with her. Personality Fami-chan is very much like Doremi. She may even be like her mother/father, but it is unknown. A sweet girl who only came to see what Doremi was like. She often tries to be sneaky, but much like Doremi. Is clumsy to a fault. Shown by the almost many failed attemps to spy on Doremi and Co. When they kept hearing noises where she barely managed to pass off as a sleeping cat. She also suffered a few injuries and was almost rendered unconcious. Such as falling off the tree limb she was perched on while peaking on Doremi's family. Or getting hit with a ball during recess. However, once or twice she managed to successfuly sneak around and surprise Doremi. Such as hopping out of a bush during the beginning of the episode and during Doremi's dentention in the hallway where she suddenly appeared. When it comes to Doremi, Fami feels very secure and comfortable. She feels as if their seperated sisters as they both love the same things. She never tells Doremi she is related to her and at the end of the episode she ends up crying and only Doremi could make her stop. The doll festival also seems to have a big deal in her life, as she carries the doll with her at all times and is shown to interact with Doremi the most during then. As a witch Not much is known of Fami's time as a witch as it was only shown during the ending. Her spell seems to be based off of Doremi's as she says it right before using her magic to take her back to her own time. Her color is Pink. She was also not seen with a Yousei or Crystal Ball. A faint outline was shown of her in her uniform, right after the henshin ended (not shown) but only details above her chest/stomach were seen. Its also unknown, but assumed she uses a wand to cast magic. Appearence As explained, being her grand-daughter. Fami happens to resemble Doremi by a lot. Her hair is a very soft shade of pink, resembling a mixture of Pop and Doremi's hair colors. While her eyes are almost exact with Doremi's, but a shade or two lighter. Her hair style is also like Doremi's. With very long bangs to the left side of her head with a small part of hair reaching her ears. Upon seeing it down for the first time, Doremi made a comment on how long it was. Saying it may be longer then hers. Her hair reaches almost her knees and ends with a tuft of hair much like her bangs. Also like Doremi she wore something to keep her hair up. While Doremi had buns, Fami wears a very pale yellow-green hat which she wears both front and back ways to hold all her hair up. However, she is polite and when in someone's home, will remove it. Her outfit consist of a white long sleeved shirt, and light pink-purple shorts resembling Doremi's very own. She has socks like Doremi's with small pink like rings around the bottom. Her shoes are light yellow and white and she wears a Dark purple choker. Also carried around was a dark purple colored napsack/backpack. Trivia *''Fami has a French web comic about her called "Ojamajo Fami-chan."' '' *''As she is very upset over the final moments of the episode. Most likely in her current time Doremi has passed away. However, she was shown during a moment IN the episode, only her mouth and hand. But this could have been a memory from sometime back'' *''Despite being her grand-daughter. Fami resembles Doremi, personaly and appearence wise. '' *''It is unknown who her mother, Father, and Grandfather are. '' *''Her reasons for becoming a witch are very much like Doremi's'' *''Her witches uniform is usually a topic of discussion. Its most common appearence in fanon is indeed the image shown to the right. '' *''She resembles Tsubomi/Cure Blossom from HeartCatch Pretty cure, in both Cure form and regular form. Its not surprising since the artist of that season is one of the Ojamajo Doremi artist. '' Category:Ojamajo